1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a chair with a releasably detachable and interchangeable seat cushion, and releasably detachable and interchangeable front and rear seat back cushions mounted to injection molded plates. Additionally, the seat back can be interchanged with different seat back styles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, the cushions and seat back used in chair design are meant to be permanently affixed for a given chair. That is, the seat cushion and the front and rear seat back cushions are intended to remain with the chair and can be replaced only by reupholstering or similar substantial effort. Similarly, the seat back is intended to be an integral and permanent part of the chair frame and can be replaced only by a substantial labor-intensive overhauling of the chair.
Therefore, these typical prior art designs do not allow for variation in any given chair. Therefore, establishments, such as catering halls, would have to settle for using the same set of chairs for all occasions.
Similarly, when a single cushion was damaged, such as by a cigarette burn, these prior art chairs could require substantial reupholstering and repair. Alternately, the establishment would have to purchase extra chairs.